


Love Sickness

by maybekatdidit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Balin is so tired, Bilbo loves his man, Bottom!Bilbo Baggins, Consensual, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Dorks in Love, Erebor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Humor, King Thorin, Kinks, M/M, Mentions of gold sickness, Possessive Thorin, Post-Hobbit, Rough Sex, Sex on gold, Smut, So much smut, Spanking, Top!Thorin, bilbo is a tease, in every way, ok?, poor guy, they’re dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybekatdidit/pseuds/maybekatdidit
Summary: Thorin has been avoiding the treasury because he fears he will fall to the gold sickness but Bilbo has plans to change the way Thorin sees gold which includes him demanding to make love there so Thorin can stop being afraid.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	Love Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I really intended for this to be sweet but it turned dirty super fast. 
> 
> Completely consensual on both parts okay? 
> 
> Gold smut is rare, so I made my own. 
> 
> amrâlimê (“love-of-me”, coined by Salo in DoS)  
> madtubirzul (golden heart)  
> ghivashel (”treasure of treasure” in the old dictionary, now “bunnel”)  
> 'ibin abnâmul (”beautiful gem”)

The day seemed to have no end for the old adviser, he had been running around the mountain delivering paperwork or combing through paperwork, he had attended meetings with guild masters for various things such as restoration, food, trade, materials, which was tiring Balin to no end, but with the eager help of one particular Hobbit and a grumpy dwarf king, he was able to survive through the day. 

Despite all the running around and paperwork, there was honestly no other place he would rather be, except his quarters at the moment instead of being the one to breach the topic of the treasury to Thorin.

The king was sitting in his throne, speaking quietly to a guild master who was having an issue with materials which should have been brought up hours ago at the meeting. 

“I hadn’t realized how much of an issue it was until I saw it myself after the meeting, my apologies, your majesty.” 

The king nodded along to his words, “I understand, it was an honest mistake I am sure, please be more prepared for the next meeting where we can properly discuss this. I shall visit your guild in the morn, I am afraid I have someone waiting to speak to me at the moment.” 

Thorin had found a new sense of patience since he had become king, a skill that was greatly needed for his job. Balin assumed it was due to his contentment and overall happiness, that he had found peace, or most likely because of a hobbit who had decided to stay around to see Erebor come alive once more, even stayed long enough to marry said king of Erebor. 

Balin smiled as the dwarf passed him and ventured down the long walkway from the throne room. “My king,” he greeted with a bow and a nod to his brother who stood guard beside Thorin. “Balin my friend, you said there was an important matter you wished to speak of, is everything alright?” The dwarf king asked. 

Balin gave him a nod before speaking with practice ease, “Yes, yes of course. It is just,” The adviser took a deep breath before praying quietly to Mahal that Thorin would bless him with his new found patience, “it is just a matter of the treasury is all.” He continued carefully.

The topic of the treasury made Thorin extremely uncomfortable, this Balin knew. The thought of the gold made Thorin resist the urge to vomit on the stone floor, the sick feeling that came with the gold was hard to forget. “What of it?” Thorin's tone was sharp. 

“Well there is the matter of organizing it, and rebuilding the pillars that support the treasury. In our haste to rid Smaug of our home, there was quite a bit of damage, my king.” Balin reminded him. 

“Do what you must, Balin. I trust that you can handle matters of the treasury.” The dwarf was quick to dismiss the subject entirely, he was afraid of it in his own right. 

“Yes, I do understand that. There is a lot of damage and it is important, as King, that you should see to it I’m afraid. There are a large amount of issues that involve the treasury, I am afraid it will require your supervision.” 

Thorin was tense where he sat, his eyes locked on the  floor trying to think of another solution where he didn’t have to be involved with a single gold coin of the treasury. 

“Thorin? Are you alright?” A voice asked curiously, his body relaxed upon seeing his consort walking down the long walkway, “Yes, I am just discussing with Balin about some things,” Bilbo nodded, “Well it is almost tea time, I figured you would be done for the day to spend it will me.” Thorin nodded beginning to stand from his throne.

He could hopefully get out of this situation for the night. 

“My king, the treasury?” Balin asked before Thorin could move any further. “What about the treasury?” Bilbo asked curiously. 

“There is much that needs to be done in means of restoration and handling,” Balin explained, “Oh well, after Smaug, I am sure there is quite a lot of handling that needs to be taken care of!” Bilbo said with a chuckle, the king looked away from them again, a dark look coming over his expression, Bilbo was quick to notice. “Oh Thorin,” he said softly as he walked over to the pale king, “What is the matter?” Thorin shook his head and looked away, “Is it the gold?” He whispered.

Thorin's silence was answer enough, Bilbo gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before sighing. “Balin? Could you come discuss this another day?” Bilbo asked softly, “Please?” Balin sighed and nodded, “Very well, enjoy your evening,” then he turned and left down the path. 

“Dwalin why don’t you get yourself something to eat? I’d like to speak with Thorin.” The warrior hesitated for a moment but was given Bilbo’s ‘look’ before a word of it could leave his mouth. “Aye,” he gave a nod to Thorin who returned it before he left after his brother. 

There was a long moment of silence as the two brothers left the throne room, Bilbo directed the dwarf to sit down before crawling into his lap for a hug.   


They stayed that way for a moment longer before Bilbo spoke softly, “You do know that I reserve the right to chain you up if the gold sickness were to come back? Which I don’t believe even in the slightest that it will,” Thorin said nothing for a good while, “Where would you get that notion? I am the king,” Bilbo nodded, “That you are, but I am sure the dwarves of Erebor will let me do as I please with you if you were to fall to the treasury again. They are very fond of me, I am a hero after all.” Bilbo did a dramatic gesture causing the dwarf to laugh at his husband. 

Bilbo looked back at his dwarf and smiled, “That treasure holds no power over you Thorin, only if you let it.” Thorin looked back at Bilbo and frowned, “I believed it wouldn’t affect me like it had my grandfather and it did. Bilbo, I nearly killed you. I cannot— _will not,_ let that happen again,” the hobbit sighed while slowly taking off Thorin's crown. “You are right. But you are stronger now and I simply refuse to see the mighty dwarf king, Thorin Oakenshield, _my husband,_ afraid of some gold coins. It holds no power over you, not anymore,” Bilbo argued. 

The king shook his head, “I will not go down there Bilbo, I will not risk it.” The hobbit sighed and straddled the dwarfs lap and cupped his face. “You have to trust that your friends will be there for you, they are watching your back, they will not let you suffer the same fate you had a year ago Thorin. I hate seeing you like this,” Bilbo admitted. “So you would rather see me turn back into that monster?” Thorin's voice cracked ever so slightly. 

The smaller figure shook his head and kissed the dwarf softly wiping a stray tear away, “You mustn’t be afraid, my love, it won’t happen again.” Bilbo leaned in to rest his forehead against Thorin’s before he pulled back to place the crown back on his head. “Come now, let's get you something to eat.” Bilbo crawled off of his lap and offered Thorin his hand which he took with a soft smile. 

They enjoyed tea together, biscuits, sandwiches, and a new type of tea Dori mentioned. But tea time was cut short by Balin who dragged Thorin back off to deal with the guild master who had approached him earlier that day. Bilbo was then left to his thoughts, he knew that Thorin was right to be fearful of the gold sickness. It was a terrible time for all of them, but Bilbo hated to see Thorin so torn up about even looking at the treasury. Bilbo hated to see his love hurting and scared, it made him want to toss every single coin out or drag Thorin as far away from the wretched gold as soon as possible. Both ideas were impracticable, they won they mountain, they weren’t just going to up and leave now. 

Not after everything they did to get the darn thing.

This meant that Bilbo would have to do something else, something practicable. He would have to show Thorin that he was stronger than the gold sickness, that he could handle the treasury and do his duties as king with strength. Bilbo had to change how Thorin felt around the gold, he had to change what the dwarf thought when he saw it, the hobbit had to do something or Thorin would spend the rest of their days in fear.   
  


A week had passed and the treasury discussion was likely pushed to the back of Thorin’s mind by now. That was mostly due to Bilbo, who had asked Balin to give Thorin some time to work his feelings out before a decision was made. Which Balin was kind enough to grant, he knew Bilbo would have an easier time trying to get through to the King. 

Speaking of which, “Thorin love, are you done for the day?” Bilbo asked knowing the answer. Thorin had entered their chambers just on time, “Surprisingly. I can hardly believe that the meeting went as soon as it did. Balin handled it mostly by himself.” The dwarf chuckled then moved to take off his royal attire. “Wait!” The hobbit ordered and walked over, “Before you undress, I have a surprise for you,” Bilbo pulled a blindfold out with a soft smile. 

“A surprise?” Thorin asked, “It’s not a special day is it?” Bilbo chuckled, shaking his head, “No nothing like that. Now keep your crown on handsome. Put this on too, no peeking.” Bilbo answered while handing him the blindfold. Thorin did as he was told with a small laugh, “Of course, amrâlimê.”

Now blindfolded, the dwarf was led from the royal chambers and down and around odd paths. Thorin knew this mountain like the back of his hand which Bilbo knew so he proceeded to lead the king through indirect paths to their designation in hopes to mess with his sense of direction, not that it was good to begin with if he was honest. 

Then they arrived, Bilbo swallowed nervously. “Now before I take this off, just hear me out okay? Don’t run off.” The dwarf frowned about to ask what the hobbit meant before he felt the blindfold being pulled off. 

They were in the treasury. 

“Bilbo–“ the king turned away from the gold and began to protest but was interrupted, “I know this is the last place you want to be Thorin but please hear my idea.” Thorin glared at his husband, “Are you out of your mind! Why would you bring me here?” He hissed, Bilbo gave him a pleading look. “Please Thorin.” 

The king said no more and looked to the ground. The hobbit took the silence to speak, “Thorin, I know how you feel. I understand you are  _ scared,  _ and it hurts me to see you scared of something so stupid as gold. I know you are stronger than you think and I want to show you this.” Thorin looked up at Bilbo.

“Thorin Oakenshield, I want you to bed me right here, right now.” Thorin looked at the hobbit in shock, was he serious? “I want you to make love to me on a pile of gold and I want you to have new thoughts when you see this gold, thoughts of us.” Thorin blinked, “Bilbo there are already thoughts of us with this gold,” he tried, “I mean good thoughts, Thorin.” Bilbo butted in. 

The hobbit took a step towards the dwarf and cupped his face, “So what do you say my love? Will you give me the honor of being bedded on your treasure?” He asked. 

Thorin scoffed, “You are my treasure, Bilbo.” Bilbo rolled his eyes, “Prove it, show me you love me more than gold by giving yourself to me tonight. I have been preparing for this all day, I’m just aching for you,” the hobbit whispered in his ear, earning a soft moan from the king. “Yes, ghivashel.” Bilbo smiled and led Thorin further into the massive room and to a little area that was almost a room of its own with gold piled high in a circle with a pile in the middle draped with blankets and furs. 

Bilbo really had planned this out, he was even now dressed in Durins blue, with his flower crown made of mithril that was gifted to him at their wedding from several months ago. Thorin couldn’t look anywhere but at his beloved, who he was eager to bed.

Once fully in the circle Bilbo pulled him down onto the blankets and furs, “Oh Thorin, I have been thinking about this for  _ weeks,”  _ he said while pulling Thorin into a heated kiss. “Have you now, madtubirzul?” He whispered onto Bilbo’s lips before kissing him again, the hobbit moaned in response.

“I made sure that you would be done with your meetings, that the guards would let us be, that we had this space, that I was open and aching for you when I brought you down here in case you wanted to get this over with fast you could screw me and we could go to our room– oh Thorin,” the hobbit moaned as the King nipped at the tip of his ear after sucking marks into his neck. “All to show me our love was stronger than gold sickness?” Thorin sucked at his lobe, Bilbo gasped, gripping his husband's shirt. “To show you that you were stronger than gold,” Thorin groaned, rolling his hips against Bilbo who had his legs parted for him. 

“Oh my 'ibin abnâmul, I have done nothing to deserve you.” He whispered looking down at Bilbo, “I could say the same to you my dear,” Bilbo whispered and pulled Thorin in for a gentle and passionate kiss. 

“Now get your clothes off.” Bilbo growled, Thorin sat back and began stripping his layers of clothing, “Not the cape, or crown,” Bilbo instructed, once the king was down to nothing but the last two requested items he began to take off his One’s clothing tossing it aside. 

“Oh you have certainly prepared yourself,” Thorin looked down at Bilbo’s slicked thighs and licked his lips. ”Of course dear, and I also have more oil,” he reached over to his pile of clothing and grabbed a vial before flipping Thorin on his back. 

There would never come a day where Bilbo would cease to amaze him. 

The hobbit straddled him for a moment, “Look at you, you’re beautiful Thorin.” He whispered, running his hands down the king's chest with a moan leaving his red lips before kissing the dwarf who returned it eagerly, Bilbo then pulled away sliding down the dwarfs body leaving a trail of wet kisses and he went. 

The hobbit reached his desired location and grabbed the dwarfs shaft with a firm grip. Bilbo kissed the tip of the hard cock before looking back up at the king who hadn’t looked away from the hobbit the whole time.

As they locked eyes Bilbo licked the cock from base to tip with a delighted look in his eyes before wrapping his hot mouth around it. Thorin groaned his eyes fluttering shut as the hobbit sucked down his member with ease. 

When they had first slept together it was surprisingly to Thoirn how much the Hobbit was willing to do, and how experienced the burglar was in the bedroom. It was normal for most young hobbits to experience with partners before they began settling on their Ones. Out of all the things they had done together, Bilbo enjoyed spending most of his time between Thorin’s legs making him come undone bring him to the edge countless times before pulling off and changing course. 

Which if Thorin was being honest, was his favorite too. 

Now Bilbo pushed Thorin further into his throat allowing for the king to grasp his hair in tight handfuls and rock up into the heat of his mouth. Thorin would pull at his curls or brush against his sensitive ears earning moans from the hobbit. “Oh Bilbo– 'ibin abnâmul– I’m close,” he groaned after a while.

Bilbo took him down a few more times before pulling away, “I feel it’s been too long darling,” Bilbo’s voice was a little ragged as he caught his breath. “It has,” Thorin agreed. “I love it when you pull my hair,” Bilbo said before kissing Thorin hot and heavy. “I know,” he grunted, tasting himself in Bilbo’s lips. “I want to stretch you open ghivashel, I want everyone to hear you.” He growled pinching Bilbo’s nipple earning a whimper, “Fuck me, Thorin.” He answered letting Thorin roll him over. 

Thorin grabbed the oil from Bilbo’s hand while sucking the nipple he had teased. “Tell me, what do you want madtubirzul?” Thorin pulled around the nipple with his teeth earning a whimper, “You Thorin,” The king growled, “Again.” He ordered into the hobbits ear now licking the shell of it. 

“I want you to fuck me Thorin, on your gold, in your kingdom, my king please.” The king shuddered at the hobbits pleas, “Oh amrâlimê,” he stroked his member with oil, “ _Our_ treasure, _our_ kingdom,” he corrected.

“My hobbit,” he then added. Bilbo moaned looking down at Thorin’s slicked cock, “Yes, I am yours Thorin. All yours,  _ only  _ yours,” the king growled turning the hobbit over slapping his rear. “You’re my hobbit, my husband, my love,” he said listening to the hobbit whimper and moan with each slap. 

“Yes, yes,  _ yes,  _ oh Thorin! Please,” the hobbit arched his back exposing his soft pink hole, his now red cheek bright against his smooth pale skin. Thorin pushed himself into the hobbit painfully slow, and  _ sweet Mahal _ . 

Bilbo was blissfully loose but still firm around his hard member. “Oh Bilbo–“ he moaned, pushing all the way inside, Bilbo moaned into the furs.

The king looked at the flushed hobbit below him, his mithril crown standing out in the room of gold. Thorin pulled out and gave a hard thrust jostling the hobbit who gasped in surprise, “You impossible hobbit,” he grunted spreading Bilbo’s arse before pulling out slowly stopping at the tip, “You know me too well,” he thrust in again just as hard earning another gasp. 

“You know I would do anything for you. I am completely at your mercy, anything you could possibly ask for I would give my last breath to grant you.” He bent over rolling his hips while fully pushed inside. “I love you Bilbo.” Bilbo moaned at this known confession, “I love you too Thorin.” The smaller form responded. 

The dwarf pulled out sharply and the hobbit whimpered at the loss earning a light slap to the rear before being turned over onto his back. “Greedy hobbit,” Thorin teased, earning a look from Bilbo before he was pulled onto a hot kiss. 

“Come on, Thorin. Fuck me.” Bilbo whispered against his lips. 

Thorin growled tossing aside his cape before readjusting their position to push back inside Bilbo’s warmth. They both moaned, Bilbo wrapped his legs around Thorin and cupped the back of the king's neck. Thorin thrust into Bilbo while marking up the hobbit's neck with love bites and teasing his ears leaving the hobbit to moan and eagerly tighten his grip around the dwarf. “Faster darling, please,” Bilbo whimpered into the king's ear. 

His pleas were granted and Thorin’s hips snapped faster into the heat of his consort. He was granted with moans and the dragging of nails across his back, “Yes, oh yes Thorin! Harder love, please,”

At a faster and harder pace the hobbit moaned openly into the treasury room and a possessive part of Thorin hoped everyone in the mountain could hear. That they knew Bilbo was his and no one else could have him in this way. 

The thought of them hearing Bilbo made him want to mark his consort desperately leaving the marks for everyone to see for weeks on end. While he felt this he also felt a ping of warning in his mind, that felt similar to gold sickness. 

But this sickness wasn’t in his mind, it was in his heart. 

It was a love sickness, it made him constantly weak around the Hobbit. It made him want to please Bilbo with gifts of flowers, gold, gardens, crowns, bracelets, anything Bilbo could possibly need or want he was willing to give. 

When Bilbo wanted things hard and rough Thorin would be there. When he wanted things soft and slow he would take his time. When Bilbo asked to be held, or fed, or bathed, Thorin was there, he would always be there. 

Much like the gold sickness he felt possessive and eager to have all of Bilbo. But it was still far from that foul feeling, it was pure love. It made him see clearer, feel lighter, smile often, wait longer, it made Thorin Oakenshield happy. 

His attention was brought back to Bilbo now as he caught his consort reach for his untouched member. Thorin snatched Bilbo’s hand and pinned the two above his head, the hobbit moaned at the action with a pleased look in his eye which turned into stars when Thorin tilted his hips to guide his member to Bilbo’s sweet spot. 

The hobbits' moans were impossibly louder, this only fueled the dwarfs passion for his task more. With a firm grip on Bilbo's wrist and another on his aching cock, Thorin continued to increase his pace feeling the heat pool in his stomach. 

“Bilbo, amrâlimê. I love you,” he whispered, jacking his consorts cock, “I love you too, ahh Thorin.” Bilbo moaned his eyes half lidded with pleasure as he looked up at his beloved husband. 

Their words sent the king over the edge and he came into the wet heat of Bilbo. The dwarf moaned in Bilbo’s mouth letting go of his hands to place a hand on his hip instead while riding out his orgasm. 

“Oh Thorin!” Bilbo gasped as he came between them leaving streaks of white all over their bellies. 

They lay for a good while in their bliss trying to catch their breath, “What am I too do with you?” Thorin whispered into Bilbo’s skin adding a soft kiss. The hobbit ran his hands through the king's mane, setting aside his crown, “Never let me go, you’d be lost without me.” Thorin chuckled before sitting up enough to pull out of Bilbo who let out a quiet moan. 

“How do you feel?” Bilbo asked after Thorin had settled down beside him pulling him to his chest, “I feel...tired?” Thorin supplied, “Oh you silly dwarf, that is not what I meant and you know it.” Thorin chuckled placing kisses into the bruises on his husband’s neck, “I feel amazing, like a weight has been lifted.” Bilbo smiled and turned to his husband, “I’m glad, I was tired of seeing that sad look on your face dear. It was breaking my heart,” the hobbit confessed then was pulled into a firm embrace. 

“I’m sorry, I should have listened more to you. I should have trusted that my friends wouldn’t lead me astray,” Thorin whispered into the curls of his hobbit. “We should bathe, you know how to make a royal mess of me.” Bilbo announced after a moment of silence, leading the dwarf to groan.

They dressed slowly, their body’s pleasantly sore. “You’ve done and marked me all up now,” Bilbo mentioned as he pulled his shirt on. “I can’t imagine the state of my back, madtubirzul.” Thorin tugged on his boots. The burglar smiled softly to himself, “Yes your back will leave with a few battle wounds, I tried to avoid your neck this time, but still, my rear–“ Bilbo was cut off by Thorin's laughter, “Your rear? You love it when I do that,” The dwarf smirked as he tugged on his lighter armor, Bilbo’s smile widened, “If you are certain,” he chirped. 

The king scoffed in disbelief walking over now well dressed to wrap his arms around his consort, “If I am certain, I never hear any protest.” Bilbo fluttered his eyelashes and blush bloomed on his perfect cheeks. Thorin wrapped his arms around the hobbits form to squeeze his rear, “I can always kiss it to make it feel better,” that earned him an eye roll, “Yes, Thorin please kiss my arse.” Bilbo teased earning a light smack to his already sore arse. “Next time,” Thorin promised, earning a kiss. 

They left the treasury with new pleasant memories and feelings. Thorin was able to address issues regarding the treasure hoard with a little more ease, which was a relief to Balin since there was a handful of issues regarding the place that Balin could not have done on his own. 

Once more, Balin knew it was due to a certain Hobbit that the king had a new look upon his face while addressing the treasure, especially near certain areas of the large hall which struck Balin as odd.   


But he never questioned it, for the looks were full of fondness not greed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Those two dorks, I love them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> amrâlimê (“love-of-me”, coined by Salo in DoS)  
> madtubirzul (golden heart)  
> ghivashel (”treasure of treasure” in the old dictionary, now “bunnel”)  
> 'ibin abnâmul (”beautiful gem”)


End file.
